broken heart
by shiroseki
Summary: ichigo patah hati


Cara tercepat untuk menginstal windows 7 adalah dari usb drive bootable. Anda dapat memotong waktu menginstal turun menjadi sekitar 15 menit dibandingkan dengan 30-40 melalui DVD jika Anda menggunakan drive cepat.

Orang-orang masih meminta saya untuk menjelaskan apa adalah cara terbaik untuk melakukan hal ini karena banyak panduan online yang terlalu rumit, atau memerlukan perangkat lunak pihak ketiga yang tidak selalu bekerja karena mereka seharusnya.

Dengan ini BootableUSB panduan semua yang Anda butuhkan untuk memastikan adalah bahwa motherboard Anda mendukung USB boot, dan ini adalah fitur umum sekarang ke sebagian besar komputer.

Hari ini saya akan mempublikasikan langkah demi langkah panduan yang bekerja dengan sempurna dan tidak membutuhkan alat tambahan oleh - Saya telah melakukannya untuk beberapa waktu sekarang untuk membuat jendela bootable menginstal drive.

Anda perlu mendapatkan cepat USB 2.0 flash drive. Tidak perlu 32GB atau lebih besar, namun, semua yang Anda butuhkan adalah unit 4GB. Semakin cepat, semakin baik.

Apa yang Anda butuhkan:

- Windows 7 DVD Instalasi disk yang atau image ISO

- Drive USB (4GB + dan secepat Anda bisa mendapatkan)

- Menjalankan sistem operasi Windowsddsd

- Bekerja set tangan dan mata

- Beberapa menit hidup Anda

Tancapkan USB drive di port USB

:

Usb drive Terpasang

Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, pastikan Anda telah menghapus file penting pada drive Anda ke lokasi yang aman, apa akan kita lakukan selanjutnya adalah untuk menghapus seluruh isi drive.

Masukkan DVD Windows 7 ke dalam komputer, tetapi tidak memulai proses instalasi normal.

Buka Anda 'My Computer' dan membuat catatan dari nomor drive kedua drive USB dan DVD drive dengan Windows 7 file di atasnya.

Usb Dan Komputer Drives

Seperti yang Anda lihat dari gambar di atas, DVD drive drive telah huruf D ditugaskan dan USB drive adalah E.

Buka command prompt dengan hak admin. Ketik cmd di Start menu kotak pencarian dan tekan Shift + Ctrl + Enter.

Untuk menjaga hal-hal yang benar-benar mudah, jika Anda melihat teks dalam huruf besar, artinya ini adalah apa yang Anda ketik ke dalam command prompt (Anda tidak perlu mengetik dalam huruf besar).

cmd meminta-usb bootable

Jenis berikutnya

DiskPart

ini beban aplikasi diskpart kita perlu melanjutkan

lalu ketuk

LIST DISK

gambar di atas menunjukkan 32 GB USB drive kita terdaftar sebagai DISK 2

sehingga Anda harus mengetikkan

SELECT DISK 2 (USB Drive mungkin memiliki nomor yang berbeda, tidak mengikuti persis teks ini tergantung pada drive usb anda)

Anda akan mendapatkan respon yang sukses "Disk 2 sekarang disk yang dipilih"

Bersih Cmd Drive USB

Selanjutnya kita ingin membersihkan drive USB

Jenis:

bERSIH

Anda akan mendapatkan respon DiskPart sukses 'berhasil membersihkan disk ".

Bersih Drive USB

Setelah drive dibersihkan mengikuti daftar dalam gambar di atas (rinci di bawah dalam daftar urutan) - Anda juga dapat mencatat tanggapan teks sukses dari OS saat Anda memasuki setiap perintah.

SELECT DISK 2 (atau apa yang nomor drive USB Anda memiliki)

MENCIPTAKAN PARTISI UTAMA

SELECT PARTITION 1

ACTIVE

FORMAT FS = NTFS

Memformat dapat mengambil sedikit waktu tergantung pada ukuran drive, Unit 32GB kami mengambil sekitar 10 menit ke format - Anda akan melihat pembacaan persentase sampai selesai.

Bootable USB Akhir Cmd Prompt

Jenis berikutnya:

ASSIGN

EXIT (DISK PART akan keluar)

Jenis D: CD BOOT (menggantikan "D" jika perlu dengan surat DVD drive Windows 7 Anda)

kemudian kunci

CD BOOT

kemudian

/ NT60 E: (menggantikan "E" jika perlu dengan huruf drive USB sekarang siap Anda) - kita mengatakan sistem untuk membuat file boot sector pada drive USB.

Sekarang Anda dapat keluar dari command prompt dan menyalin semua file di Windows 7 DVD ke drive USB.

Setelah langkah ini selesai Anda akan siap untuk boot dari drive ini, semua yang perlu Anda lakukan adalah mengkonfigurasi pengaturan bios motherboard Anda untuk boot pertama dari USB daripada hard drive atau drive optis. Jika Anda tidak tahu bagaimana melakukan ini, lihat manual motherboard tertentu atau mencari di internet.

Sekarang, Windows 7 instalasi harus memakan waktu antara 40% dan 60% dari waktu itu tidak dari DVD disc.


End file.
